All Over You
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: MattXMello. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Yaoi.


**All Over You**

**By Angel of the Odd**

Mello had been gone all day. Again. Matt figured he should be used to it by now, but in truth, he hated being left alone in the small one-room bachelor apartment. Their apartment. When they had first moved in together, Matt had fantasized about a new life. A normal existence. No more Wammy's House. No more competitions. No more Near. Just the two of them together.

He knew Mello better than that. Mello would never back down from a challenge. Especially a challenge initiated by that white-haired freak Near. Matt's little dream of domestic bliss was just that. A dream.

He turned his attention away from the X-Box 360 just long enough to light up a smoke.

"Damn it, Mel," he said.

Their relationship was indeed a strange one. They had been together since their early days at the orphanage. They had been inseparable. That had all changed after L died. Now, Mello was only preoccupied with proving himself the superior man in a pointless battle of wits with Near. Matt himself had been considered for the position of L's replacement, but he hated the stupid games Near played. The only thing he cared about was Mello. The life they had built together, for better or for worse.

The sound of the front door unlocking shattered Matt's reverie.

Finally. He was home.

"Took you long enough," Matt said.

"Don't start," Mello replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Dinner is in the fridge."

"I've already eaten."

Mello took off his boots and flung them haphazardly on the floor. He flopped down on the double-bed that they both shared and let out a long sigh.

"It was quiet without you," Matt said. _I missed you._

He abandoned the video-games and butted out the stub of his cigarette to go join Mello.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours," Mello answered.

He glanced over at his companion and added,

"But it's good to be home." _I missed you too._

"Damn, Mello," Matt said. "You look like shit. You really need to relax more." _I was worried about you._

"I'm fine. And I'm resting now, aren't I?" _Don't worry. I'm okay now that you're with me._

"Yeah."

Matt laid his head on Mello's chest. Instinctively, Mello began to run his fingers through the mop of red that was Matt's hair. He had done this to comfort and calm his lover for as long as he could remember.

"You can be such a needy bastard sometimes, Matt," he said. _But I need this now more than you could ever know._

Matt simply closed his eyes and made no reply. He felt Mello's arms wrap around him, pressing him closer.

"I wish it could always be like this," he said. _Please don't go and do something stupid, Mello._

"Yeah, I know." _I don't want to fuck this one up. Not this. Not us._

Mello bent his head down, burying his face in the soft hair he had been stroking. God, Matt smelled good. Unlike himself, who hadn't showered in two days. Matt didn't seem to notice. Or didn't seem to care. He was always so non-judgmental,. So supportive. The only person in the whole stinking world that believed in him.

"Stay here with me," Matt said. _Forever. Abandon this selfish pride of yours._

"I'm not going anywhere," Mello answered. _I can't promise you that I won't be gone again tomorrow morning. For who knows how long._

"I don't like it when you leave." _Hold me closer. Don't let go._

"I heard you the first time." _I will keep you safe. _

Matt raised his head and hungrily placed his mouth on his lover's. Mello tasted sweet and sticky. Like the chocolate he was always eating. It was so damn good.

Mello gently broke away from the kiss and said,

"Jeez, did you think I needed that much convincing?" _You always know exactly what I need. _

"No," Matt answered. _I need you too._

Thier lips met again. Tongues probing. Hands grasping. Bodies writhing. Clothes discarded on the floor like empty wrappers.

Clinging to one another. Like they had always done. Matt and Mello. Mello and Matt. Inseparable.

Teasing. Exploring. Finger tips tracing familiar patterns on skin.

Sweating. Gasping. Murmurs of empty promises from Mello. Silent screams of pleasure from Matt. A delicate balance between softness and hardness. Between desperation and desire.

"Don't stop," Matt cried out. _I'm yours. I will follow you into Hell if you asked me to. _

"Damn you feel so fucking good!" Mello moaned. _This is Heaven._

Faster. Rhythmic. A pulsating ache that threatened to send both of them over the edge. Frenzy.

Gazes meeting. Eyes expressing what words never could.

"Mello!"

Heart pounding. A quick inhale of breath. Oblivion.

Mello threw back his head and followed.

Bedsheets entwining them. Still entangled in their embrace. Panting. Numb.

"That was amazing," Mello said after a moment. _I love you, Matt._

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "It was." _I love you too, Mello. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The title comes from a song on the album "Throwing Copper" by the band LIVE. I found my copy of it the other day and listened to it. I forgot how much I love this cd, and this song specifically. Inspiration got the best of me. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
